Justice League: The Spider's Web
by thatguy48
Summary: When Spider-man is banished from his own universe, he sees his live flash before his eyes Uncle Ben's murder, Aunt Mays Heart attack,and Gwen Stacy's death. Dropped in an Alt Universe and meeting a team like the Avengers, does Peter Parker have what it takes to become the new and improved Spectacular Spider-man? Rating is "T" to be safe with a few "M" themes Chapter 7 coming soon
1. chapter 1

**Queens,NewYork**

Peter Parker, highschool nerd and photographer to classmates, and

Spider-man to citizens of New York City.

currently he was making his way to Biology as he mysteriously dissapeared from school an hour ago coincidentally when a gang shootout took place.

Peter rushed down the hallway and took a hard left down a corridor and put on a small amount of his enhanced speed running slightly faster than Usain Bolt speeds.

" _I'm gonna make it, Im gonna make it, Im gonna!"_ Yelled Peter before he was cut off by a trip and faceplanting, courtesy of Flash Thompson.

"watch where your'e going dweeb, you almost hurt my foot!" yelled the highschool jock.

Wasting no time, Peter quickly got back to his feet and kept on his current route where he launched into the room at the last possible moment.

" _hello Mr. Parker, nearly late once again, try not to be late again."_ stated the professor. " _Yes professor Charlton, I'll try not to do It again."_ Peter responded, looking slightly disinterested.

"Now class, we shall be experimenting with toxic chemicals, we should be wearing at minimum-3 pairs of latex gloves and 1 pair of wool gloves over our hands, any questions?" Peter heard the teacher speak in the background.

Soon, Peter felt his phone his vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out and slipped it under the table. He read a brief text on his phone " _Weather Master,NewYork Central Apple bridge"._

"Good ol Fury," Peter thought to himself before raising up his hand.

" _Yes Mr Parker?"_ The professor asked.

" _Can I be excused, Im not feeling very well._ Peter asked.

" _Do you have a doctor's excuse, if you were truly feeling ill then you should've called in sick and stayed at home."_ The professor smartly remarked.

The Intercom ringed in and made a truly well time call: _"Will Peter Parker come to the attendance for checkout", asked the slightly digitized voice of Principle Coulson._

" _And thats my cue!"_ Peter Parker yelled before he ran back out the classroom.

Peter eventually found himself in the gymnasium locker room and he quickly went to his back-pack and found the secret compartment he was looking for.

 **PETERS POV**

"I wonder what type of emergency is so bad S.H.I.E.L.D has to call me in for, well its no matter when you're facing up against the Spectacular Spider-man!"

I then shot a web towards the window and flung myself out before web slinging towards 4th and Charles.

" _Spider-man, let me brief you about the current situation"._ _"A mid level supervillian named "WeatherMaster" has escaped from the high tech radiation prison known as "The Cube", he currently attacking that section of NewYork for reasons unknown, he's tearing apart out best agents out there and we already have Dr.Strange for backup since he currently operates in that area."_ Fury said in my ear.

 _"Why Strange, he usually deals with other worldy stuff?"_ I ask sounding confused yet intrigued at the same time.

" _That information is yet unknown, all I know is that when Strange is involved_ , this is everything but good". I heard Fury answer sounding slighty concerned

" _Well, Spider-man out"_ I've said giving myself a confidence boost

 **GENERAL POV**

Spider-man landed on a support bench of the bridge and quickly crawled his way to the top. He walked towards two agents setting up the yellow police line so no one could cross.

" _What's the situation here exactly?"_ Asked Spider-man.

" _Were not exactly sure, however we do know that Weather Master is most likely attempting to perform some type of ritual, hence Strange here to assist us"_ One of agents responded

" _Okay_ , _well_ _any_ _civilians_ _in_ _the_ _area?"_ Spider-man questioned

" _not any that we know of, you should be in the clear."_ The second agent answered

Wasting no time, Spider-man extended both of his wrists and shot two twin webs and quickly snagged himself towards the broken roads ahead of him.

" _Wow, this "Weather Master actually looks like a threat"_ Peter said to himself as he crouched on the hood of an overturned squad car before absorbing his surroundings: Overturned Squad Cars, Pieces of the bridges structual support being ripped out of place, and the Road being shattered in large chunks.

 **PETERS POV**

Wow!, I really don't want to get on this guy's nerves but the important thing is how is this all conected to Strange? Something has to make si-

My Spider Sense is tingling hard!, but where's the danger!

My God the pain in my head is so Intense, I feel like Im going to pass out!

My eyes then start to dialiate before I involuntarily yell out.

 **GENERAL POV**

" _OH GOD!",_ Spider-man yells out before he does a front backflip landing on a severed support beam before the car he was on was electrocuted by a large crack of lightning. From the lightning a 5'7 build male sporting a gray and red jumpsuit, with purple shades appears from the Spark.

" _I am Weather Master, supreme controller of all Earth Geological occurrences!"_ He yells

" _Great_ , _you're_ _an_ _Electro_ , _Thor_ , _and_ _Storm_ _Ripoff_ _all_ _at_ _the_ _same_ _time_!" Said Spider-man, briefly crossing his arms.

" _You doubt MY POWER?, I'll roast you alive for that response arachnid!"_ Yelled the Villain, charging up an electric pulse attack that Spider-man dodged.

" _If I had a Nickel for everytime someone said that to me, I'd be Tony Stark"_ YelledSpider-manshootingaswarmofwebpellets.

The webbing briefly engulfed Weather Master before he increased his temperature melting the residue off of him.

" _You Bastard!"_ Weather Master screeched out.

" _Hey you know that's offensive, for example like how Black Widows kill their mates to eat them!"_

" _Just shut the hell up creep!"_ yelled Weather Master who then leviated several rock shard stowards Spiderman who dodged most of them

 _"Quite Ironic for someone dressed like an Ant-Man reject!"_ Spider-man blurted out and then got hit by several rock shards from behind and slashed by a large Ice shard across his chest, leaving a medium sized gash which filled the surrounding area with a fresh crimson red.

" _Guuh!_ ", The Web warrior groaned from the pain.

All these gashes on my skin could possibly take hours to heal!, healing factor or not I ain't no Wolverine! Peter quickly thought to himself before he barely dodged a electric enhanced hook.

Spider-man attached to a pair of steel support beams and barely had enough time to catch his breath before Weather Master sent an array of Lighting blasts and Ice shards towards his direction, in which Spider-man briefly swung his entire body left and right and launched himself from the beams giving the radioactive foe a heavy side kick.

Spider-man went for a follow-up, planning to give a light jab then a hook, Spideys fist was briefly caught by Weather Master who then twisted his fist by a complete 360 degrees popping it out of place while crushing a few fingers in several places.

 _"Gaah!"_ Peter Yelled.

But Weather Master wasn't done, he twisted even further and slammed Spider-man on the floor. He then proceeded to Freeze Spider-man's arm to the floor.

" _I told you, I will Freeze you from the INSIDE OUT ARACHNID!"_ , yelled the self-proclaimed Master of all weather before he shot a small ice shard towards Spider-man's backside, completely piercing the skin with temperature so cold that even the blood flow from the wound suddenly stopped.

" _You should be greatful for a quick death but fortunately for you, I need to completely drain you of your life essence until there is no more."_ Stated Weather Master before he started cackling into the air.

A beam of Red Light shot the background and into Weather Master, launching him into Several squad cars and then into a wall, creating a small crater in a support Beam.

" _Who DARES!?"_ Weather Masters yelled before he suddenly collapsed.

" _Doctor_ _Strange_ , _well if it's good to see you"_ Spider-man weakly joked.

" _Pardon me, I was gathering the right materials for this situation."_ announced the Sorcerer Supreme

" _What exactly is going on Dr Strange?"_ Spidey asked.

" _Weather Master is attempting to summon Dormammu in this dimension to bargain with him, I suspect the bargain is that He will give Weather Master some unseen power, power that may rival Thor's"_ Strange said as he freed Spider-man from his icy prison.

" _But what could Dormammu possibly wan't?"_ Spider-man asked

" _Im not sure, every time I successfully bargained with Dormammu in the past he always trades something of great importance"_ The ancient one said.

 _"Weather Master only kept me alive because he said he only wanted my life essence."_ Spider-man mentioned.

" _He's summoning Dormamu through a blood ritual, thats Why Weather Master has done nothing but attack several other superhumans for a month."_ Strange quickly concluded

" _Find a way to stop the bleeding, I must save my strength for when Weather Master re-awakens so Unfortunately I can not heal you Spider-man."_ Strange ordered

 **PETERS POV**

Great, First I learn that A Gigantic Flamming Demon Head Monster is going to appear if I dont stop the bleeding and even worse Strange can't heal me!

 _"I have an Idea"_ I heard myself yell out before I spun a web around my arm and backside.

This should slow down the wounds bleeding and stop the less major ones, I thought to myself.

Spider Sense!, again? but this time it's coming from the sky.

I slowly inch my head up higher and higher above my neck, I see the sky completely split into two halves one side sky blue and the other side completely blood red and I see them collapse into eachover and they form a gigantic vortex.

I feel my blood run cold, and thats most likely the Ice Shards, courtesy of Weather Master.

 **GENERAL POV**

Both the Web slinger and the Sorcerer Supreme looked up into the sky, they withnesses a huge gust of fire erupt and the dark being himself appears- Dormammu.

" _I am DORMAMMU conqueror of dimensions, destroyer of worlds, state your most wanted desire but becareful what you wish for "Hareź Toms"._ The Dark lords voice boomed into the sky.

Weather Master then snapped his eyes open And then yelled into the sky.

" _I want the ULTIMATE POWER!, I want to surpass Thor and his Father, give me that power!_

" _You haven't fulfilled your end of the Bargain, I request you give me the blood of various SuperSuper humans and youre current target is Spider-man!"_ Dormammu yelled

" _I gave you enough blood, lets come to a compromise!"_ Weather Master yelled to the sky.

" _You raise your voice at me!?, fool YOU WILL BE PUNISHED_ " Dormammu's voice boomed before Weather Master disappeared

" _Im Not leaving empty handed Strange, Bargain with me!"_ the Dark lord yelled

" _Not this time Dormammu, Eye of Ergromotto!, Banish Dormammu from this dimension once again!"_ The Sorcerer Supreme yelled as his strange neckpeice's center suddenly opened up and starting sucking the darkness within.

" _No!, I will not be denied again- I will not leave empty handed!"_ The dimension eater yelled as his souless eyes glowed yellow briefly

 **PETERS POV**

Boy am I glad thats- Spider Sense!,

" _Doctor Strange what's happening to me!"_ I yelled to discover that strange didn't respond.

I stood infront of him and begun waving my hands infront of his face to discover my hand simply phased through him.

To my shock, at look at my hand to see it rapidly fading away.

 **TO BE CONTINUED?**


	2. The Spider's Web Chapter 2

**JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER - GENERAL POV**

The Watchtower, home and base operations of the Justice League has just had just decided to hold a new meeting being held by Batman and Superman regarding a massive energy influx thats been mysteriously appering and dissapearing in random directions.

" _Its obvious, I didn't want to confirm my fears but I fear Darkseid may potentially be back_ ", said Martian Manhunter, the last living Martian.

The League members looked around the enviorment suspicioulsy out of fear, everyone except Batman of course.

" _We will have to assume the worst, and that the Worst is Darkseid is most likely randomly teleporting his troops to unforseen parts around the Earth, we need to take hyper-defensive measeures, starting NOW_ " said The Dark Knight, raising his tone ever so slighlty.

" _If Darkseid really is coming, we have to recruit our best men and women to become reserve members, how about my cousin Kara" asked Superman._

" _Clark_ " Batman stated with a slight glare. " _Kara could potentially become a member but she needs more training, and this is not the exact situation we should have her assisting us in battle for including the farm incident 6 months ago_ "

Superman opened his mouth but no words came out, he knew that it would be impossible to argue with Batman once he made up his mind.

" _I'm going to gather more Intel, find me in the monitor womb_ " Batman said turning around and dissapearing in the shadows.

" _Any more people we know that could apply for a reserve membership_ " asked The Last Son of Krytpon

" _Powergirl maybe, just like Kara except that she's much more experienced, other than that I don't really see the difference between the two_ " said Diana

" _You know, That's not the only thing thats different_ " Flash said with a sly grin, prompting Wonderwoman to smack him across the face

The Televison set then turned on by itself showing Batman inputting a series of commands.

" _Everyone, report to the Monitor Womb quickly_!" Batmans voiced echoed through the speaker system

The team arrived swiftly in the monitor womb with the Flash mysteriously arriving in last place.

" _What, I just wanted a Taco!, do you know how slow the Microwave moves_?" The Flash said suprisingly with the team glaring at him.

" _Something or someone is teleporting in here, likely one of Darkseid's stormtroopers, be on guard!_ " Yelled Batman suprisingly, a brief second after he yelled a red and purplish vortex opened and spat out a near 5'10 build, whoever it was was wearing a torn red suit with a spider logo on the front and back featuring blue under the armpits and the the beginning of the legs.

" _UGGH_ ", The Mysterious figure groaned.

 **PETERS POV/ GENERAL POV**

Wha-What just happened to me? Peter thought to himself

Dormammanu, he happened to me, he showed me that I was useless as Spider-Man, I couldn't save Uncle Ben, I couldn't save Gwen.

Peter's thoughts were then briefly interuppted when a figure grappled him from behind.

" _Talk_ ", he commanded in his gruff voice

Then everything snapped is Peter's head. Using some of his strength, Spider-Man tossed Batman 10 feet in the air who was then caught by Superman.

" _Intercept him_ " The Dark knight commanded, prompting Superman to slowy levitate Batman to the ground

Not wasting any time, Peter loaded up a spare web cartridge and swung away out of sight.

Were am I, some kind of corridor Peter said to himself landing on his feet, he found himself in a 4 way intersection.

Peter's Spider Sense glared at him causing him to jump and then twisted his body attaching to a celing.

A few mere moments later, a red blur blasted from one side of the hallway and to the next

" _Great, someone as fast as Quicksilver, how am I going to get outta_ ughhhhhhh" Peter said cut off by his own groaning.

He reached and felt his backside and upper abdomen, both which were bleeding heavily.

There has to be some type of Medical bay around here somewhere, Peter thought to himself, before seeing a vent shaft.

Crawling over to it, Groaning slighlty from the increasing pain, Peter used his enhanced strength and ripped the hinges off tossing them to the sides.

 **Back With the Justice League**

The Flash sped back to the Monitor Womb planning to report Batman on the latest details on who infiltrated their Base of Operations.

" _I think he left Bat's, Neither me or Supes could find him_ " Wally spoke towards the Dark knight

" _NO_ " Batman responded promptly " _He's still here, I have not seen reports of an unathorized Javelin launch, I also found something interesting and could predict where the target moves next_ "

Batman then pointed over where the infiltrator first arrived and a huge puddle of Crimson red is seen, a small trail leads off showing Spider-Mans dissapereance in the hallway

" _By Hera_ " Wonderwoman uttered.

" _Thats just great so we either find him, or he Possibly bleeds to death_ " Hawkgirl asserts " _I say we let him, giving the trouble it takes to find him_ "

" _Follow the blood trail, it will lead us to him, he's most likely searching for away to stop the bleeding, we give him medical treatment then we question who he is_ " declared Batman

The team then paired up in two's, with Batman staying behind to update the team through radio

 **Back with Peter**

" _I can't find any Medical Bay in this area, I just hope to god my healing Factor picks up the pace_ " Peter worringly said to himself before deattaching to from the ceiling and landing on the floor with a slight wince.

" _What type of place is this anyway, does not seem like a place Osborn or Kingpin would own, maybe if I WOOOOAH_ " Peter's commentary was cut short as he twisted his head to the left and saw a clear view of the Earth

Im in Space, first I literally go to a place worst than hell and now Im in space, unbeliveable. Peter's mind race

" _Stop right there!_ "

Spider-Man turned around to find in fact that he was cornered 2-1.

2 Women Peter quickly noted to himself.

One Woman was wearing a red and golden chestplate, with the golden area of the chestplate reaching up to form an eagle covering her breasts, she also apperared to be wearing an golden Tiara, with a red star in the middle, she also appeared to have two silver bracelets on each of her wrists and she was sporting some blue leggings.

The second Woman appeared to be the oddest, she had a pair of large wings comparable to Angel's in size, she appeared to be wearing a bronze mask shaped like a Hawks face and she wore Red shorts with green leggings, Spider-Man winced when he saw a mace between her arms.

I absoulutely do not want to see that mace in action Parker thought to himself.

" _We don't have to fight, We see you need Medical attention, we would like for you to answer a few questions_ " disclosed the Woman with the chestplate.

" _Or I can destroy you, I haven't tested out my Mace in a while_ " delcared the woman with the Hawk Mask

Spider-Man stood still to think not looking away from his potential enemies.

What Can I do?, the web warrior thought to himself

I Can't run, I'm bleeding out and I Have 2 People I've never seem before with one seeming not so friendly with the mace, Peter thought to himself

" _I-"_ Peter's thoughts were briefly interrupted by his Spider sense telling him to dodge when Hawkgirl charged at him with her mace in hand.

Spider-Man barrel rolled out the way with Hawkgirl slamming her mace on the ground creating a small dent with a slight electrical discharge from the maces impact.

Now I know why my Spider Sense blared so hard at me, Peter thought to himself

" _Shayera! Stand down"_ Yelled Wonderwoman " _You just provoked him now we have no choice but to combat him_ "

Spider-Man dodged left from Hawkgirl's mace and hit a hard uppercut to her lower abdomen, pulling his strength he perfomed a butterlfy kick shoving Hawkgirl into the wall.

This stunned her momentarirly but Hawkgirl charged at Spider-Man again charging up her mace

" _Hold still Arachnid for I can squash you_ " yelled Hawkgirl

" _First you say you want to to talk to me then you want to squash me? whats your deal bird lady_?" questioned Spider-Man

Peter was then slammed on the ground by Wonderwoman, She then looked at the hands and slightly winced her eyes due to Spider-man's blood on her hands.

Groaning, Spider-man flipped himself back on his feet and slowly brought up his fist.

Spider-man lunged at Wonder woman preparing a side kick and she caught his foot and slung him towards the wall.

Peter's Spider Sense blared again causing him to duck, barely dodging Hawkgirls electrified mace, but not Hawkgirls other fist, receiving a blow to the back at the head.

" _He's_ _here_ _at_ _observation_ deck, fighting _me_ _and_ _Hawkgirl_ _but_ _she_ _provoked_ him" said Wonderwoman into her transmitter.

Spider-man then lunged at Hawkgirl and threw a strike connecting with her face before kicking her in the shin forcing her to kneel. Hawkgirl then grappled Spider-mans fist in an attempt to overpower him putting them into an standstill.

" _For Themisicara!"_ Wonderwoman yelled causing Spider-man's Spidersense to blare loudly at him. Peter turned his head and widened his reflective eyes when he saw Wonderwoman launched herself in the air.

Spider-man kicked him self off Hawkgirl's torso and performed at backflip in the air before shooting webbing at Hawkgirl, rooting her in place.

Wonderwoman tryed to steer out the way mid-flight, but it was too late, she collided with Hawkgirl who had her mace charged up and upton Impact with WonderWomans brace, created a huge electrical explosion that briefly engulfed the room.

Landing on a nearby wall, Spider-man's reflective eyes widened when he saw

Wonderwoman walk from the debree and ash nearly unscathed.

Whatkindofladyisshe?, questioned Peter's terrified mind as he backed up into a corner.

" _Stand down, we mean you no harm"_ said a chilly voice that seemed to be coming from all directions

" _Who said that!?"_ questioned Peter as he was briefly answered when a green skinned and red eyed being sporting a blue cape phased through the wall.

" _Calm down, we can stop fighting there is no danger here"_ stated Martianman hunter

" _No danger?!",_ Spider-man yelled " _how about you tell Bird Girl other there who just tryed to maul my face off!"_

" _Maybe_ _next_ _time when you want to talk to someone"_ Spider-man paused

" _You, Yoou, You, don't threaten to smash them into peices"_ Spider-man slurred before he collasped on the floor.

Moments later, Superman, Batman and the Flash arrived.

" _He fainted from bodily fluid loss"_ Spoke J'onn

" _Someone get him to the medical bay, we will question him once he recovers"_ Commanded the Dark Knight

" _Bruce, there is something I have to tell you"_ Superman murmured

" _What is it Clark?"_ Batman responded questionably

" _Whoever's this person is, he's just a kid"_ Superman commented " _Looks between 16 and 17"_

Batman glared at Peter's body

" _Doesn't mean I won't unmask him, we need to figure out how he got here in the first place"_


	3. Chapter 3

**JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER- MEDICAL BAY GENERAL POV**

When Peter awoke he found himself in a room strangely similar to an hospital recovery room, he looked down and saw that he was stripped of his upperbody costume and Peter moved his head saw his webshooters sitting on a table.

Peter then briefly inspected the IV drip leading into his arm before feeling the cool winter air across his face.

My Mask!, he internally screamed to himself quicking moving his free arm over to feel his now unmaskless face.

Thats just great! Peter thought to himself, I just escaped hell and now Im back to the land of the living unmasked.

 _"I see your awake, with the amount of blood you lost I expected you to be dormant for another 8.5 hours"_ Stated a brooding voice

" _What happened to me_?" asked Peter.

" _You died"_ The Dark knight responded

" _Your body lost nearly 65% of its total fluid capacity by bleeding, your major organs, including your heart and brain shutdown until you was connected to the IV system for 3 hours."_ Batman stated

" _Tell me, our face Identification system is able to connect me to vast systems around the globe to reveal who you really are, as far as this machines confirmed you dont exist, who are you and how did you get to the Watchtower?",_ questioned Batman

" _I come from another world and_ _I'm known as Spider-man, just a guy thats been teleported here by accident"_ Peter answered

" _Another_ _question_ " stated Batman walking over to the desk besides Peter, he picked up one of his webshooters

" _Who made you these?"_ he asked

Looking slightly annoyed, assuming Batman thought he wasn't smart enough to create the webshooters Peter answered " _No one, I made them myself, webfluid, webshooters and everything"_

Curious about the Device, Batman pressed a small button to the side of the Webshooter causing a small canister of web fluid to eject from the side.

" _We'll talk later"_ asserted Batman before taking both of Peter's Webshooters and walking to the door and turning out the lights.

" _How is He?"_ Superman asked as Batman walked by.

" _Physically fine, I suspect "Spider-man" has an an accelerated healing factor as he wounds are nearly sealed up, emotionally and mentally, he does not seem very stable, I suspect he's hiding or denying something recent that has happened._

 _"Did you get a name from him"_ Superman asked

" _No_ " Batman answered gruffly " _Not yet"_

The Dark Knight then walked towards the shadows out of sight.

 **3 HOURS LATER**

Batman was working intently on studying Spider-man's tech, he admitted he was curious to say the least about Spider-man and his gadgets.

" _You can't sneak up on me Clark"_ said Batman as his highly trained ears detected Superman float briefly in the air.

" _Atleast I tried"_ Superman responded " _Have you been working all night on Spider-man's tech?"_

" ** _No_** " Bruce responded grimly " _From what I know, I understand little about this device and "webbing" as the teen calls it, however taking a closer look at the webbing itself, it's as strong as steel and a closer look at its composition means that it could be made to last longer, weaker or more durable, Inside this "webshooter " I found two separate webbing cartridges one stronger than the other, The boy seems talented in chemical and mechanical science for the fluid and shooters._

 _"You admire him"_ Clark said with a smile on his face

" _I admire his intellect, most of the people that are as smart as Spider-man are on the streets- criminals, convicts, thugs, you name it._ Batman spoke before walking off to Spider-man's medical room.

 **CAFETERIA**

Wonderwoman, Hawkgirl, and the Flash were sitting at a dining room table eating together, they were conversing about their latest new-comer.

" _Spider-man caught me off guard, I want a rematch fair and square!"_ , yelled Shayera Hol as she slammed her hands into the metal table, denting them slightly.

" _From what I heard, you caught HIM off guard but somehow he knew it was coming, it's like he let you attack him and he dodged at the last second"_ , added Wally sipping on a can of high calorie grape juice. Shayera's eyes narrowed before she slapped Wally, making him spit grape juice out of his mouth

" _It's one thing when the enemy is near death and fights poorly in combat and another when the enemy taunts you in battle with one foot in the grave, Spider-man has some nerve.,_ grumbled Shareya

" _I heard from Bruce that he unmasked Spider-man, he still didn't get a name from him though"_ Diana spoke up

" _I wonder what he looks like under his mask"_ Shareya announced before going back to her meal

" _You probably want to kiss him Shareya!, In one fight he managed to annoy you more than what I ever done and also he literally swept you off your feet!_ Flash joked

Shareya growled and grabbed her mace " _One more joke and you'll be running with your legs crossed"_ Wally whimpered in response

" _Spider-man has to have some kind of Super strength, you saw how he threw Bruce almost 15 feet in the air when he first arrived"_ Wally said, starting the conversation up again

" _That means he was holding back, against me, even in a near death experience, is he testing me?!?"_ Raged Shareya as she grabbed the edges of the table, slowing denting them

" _Calm yourself sister"_ spoke Diana

 **Back with Peter**

" _Okay "Spider-man"_ Batman asserted " _Tell me your name"_

 _"Im Spider-"_ Peter started before being interrupted

" _Your real name, until you reveal yourself to us who you really are, you can stay in a metahuman jailcel to spend the rest of your days since you won't explain how you got unto the Watchtower, or you can tell me who you are, and what are your abilities, or we can have Martian Manhunter read your mind or Wonderwomans Lasso of Truth to get you to talk"_ Stated Batman, increasing his voices intensity

Peter knew he had no better options

" _Parker, Peter Parker"_ he said with a sigh

" _How old are you?"_ Batman asked

" _Sixteen"_ Peter answered

" _What are your abilities, Parker?"_ Batman asked with a small glare

" _Wall crawling, Increased Speed, Super Strength, Increased Stamina, Increased durability, Accelerated healing factor, Increased senses, Early warning system that alerts me of danger that I call "Spider Sense", and Microscopic hairs in the palms of my hands that allows me to temporarily paralayze an enemy"_ Peter listed

" _Where are you from?"_ Came another question from the Dark knight.

" _Queens, NewYork, but possibly not this NewYork"_ responded Peter

" _How did you manage to teleport to the Watchtower?"_ Batman asked

" _Fighting some baddie and he trapped me in his dimension until I escaped"_ Peter answered slyly

" _I don't belive you"_ The Dark Knight answered with a hard glare

" _What?, you said it yourself I'm not in the major governments Facial recognition system!"_ Peter said, raising his voice

 _"Manhunter, I need your assistance interrogating "Peter Parker", bring the other founding members to his medical room_ ", said Batman speaking into his comn

 _"What!?, I cooperated with you and your still trying to get in my head?!,_ Peter yelled

" _Regardless of your decision to cooperate or not "Peter" I'm still going to have your mind read anyway, as far as I know you cant be trusted"_ Batman said, sounding monotone.

" _But you promised!"_ Yelled Peter

" _I dont make promises, I break them"_ grumbled the Dark Knight before glaring at Peter before he glared back.

The door soon opened with Superman, Wonderwoman, Flash, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Black Canaray, and the Question walking through.

 _"With all due respect I apologize for my actions in advance, Peter Parker"_ announced Martian ManhunterManhunter before his eyes glowed a bright yellow.

"I can feel him in my head!", Peter internally screamed.

"It feels like both Jean Grey and Charles Xavier separately invading parts of my mind!" Peter thought while clenching his teeth

" _Please calm down Mr Parker, The less you resist the better for all of us"_ Martian Manhunter said while trying to soothe Peter's mind.

Peter focused harder to block the Martian from probing his exposed mind, with all of his effort Peter strained himself and the Martian.

" _AAAH! Get out of my head!"_ PeterPeter yelled before a huge aura exploded from him and Martian Martian Manhunter's minds engulfing the rest of the Leaguers.

The environment was completely black and slowy started to shift around them.

 _"Where the hell are we!?"_ asked John Stewart.

The environment started shifting again and the League and Spider-man found themselves inside of a small house

 _"Oh No"_ Spider-man grumbled.

"5","4","3","2","1" _ready or not here I come!"_ a voice yelled belonging to a small child.

The child walked room to room and ended up in the living room where he picked up a small pair of glasses.

He walked over to the next room where he opened a door, curious the League except Peter followed the child.

The small boy looked at the chalk board with various formulas drawn on it and he turned his attention to the desk with papers in it, he goes behind the desk and pretends to read the papers.

A boom of thunder scares the child and he turns around looking at the double windows in the wall, he sees the large crack in the window.

" _Dad!", "Dad!"_ He screams.

Moments later, the door A man rushes threw the door, phasing right through Batman, he inspects the hole in his window before running over to pick up the child, and moving him to the doors exit. The man rushes over to the chalk board and begins scribbling all of what he's written off of it, he runs over to his desk and begins stuffing nearly every sheet of paper into a medium sized suitcase.

The environment begins shifting again and the League and Spider-man find themselves in a different house.

The league sees a table of the same man with his assumed wife sitting with a different couple talking with the same boy peeking behind a corner.

The man from the previous encounter approaches the boy.

" _You're gonna stay with your Aunt May and Uncle Ben for a little while"._ The man says to the child.

" _I_ _wanna_ _go_ _with_ _you_ " the boy responds

The boys father gently kisses the boy on his forehead while his mother tenderly strokes his ear, she then cries while giving instructions to his aunt.

 _" He doesn't like crust on his sandwiches and he likes to sleep with a little light on at night",_ The mother says to the boys aunt.

 _"Come on",_ The father says to the mother.

 _" Dad?",_ The boy asks questionably

" _Be good Peter",_ The father says before he closes the front door

Young Peter then looks down at the floor.

" _That was you"?_ Flash asks sincerely

" _12 years ago"_ Peter replies

" _What happened to them?"_ ', asked Hawkgirl suprsingly in a softly manner

Peter didn't respond.

The environment them begins to shift around them again, The environment now resembes a large arena with a large steel cage in thr middle.

 _" Bone Saw! Bone Saw! Bone Saw!_

 _Bone Saw! Bone Saw! Bone Saw!_

 _Bone Saw! Bone Saw! Bone Saw!",_

A large crowd roars

" _Who's the man?!"_ The announcer yells " _ladies and gentlemen, give it up for_

 _Bone Saw Mcgraw, for $3000, is there no here man enough to stay in the ring for three minutes with this titan of testosterone? Who I know who, the flying dutchman!_

 _"Sign me up pal"_ says a recognizable voice.

" _What's your name kid"_ asked the announcer

" _The human Spider"_ Peter answered

" _Really kid?, that's the best you got?",_ questioned the announcer surprisingly

The announcer grabbed unto his microphone and yelled " _The sum of $3000 will be paid to the terrifying, the deadly, the amazing Spiderman!"_

" _Im going to tear you up!_ Yelled Bonesaw as he tried to grapple Peter, but at the last moment Peter flipped out of his grip and to the near top of the cage.

" _Get down here!"_ Bone Saw screamed sounding enraged

 _"No thanks pal"_ replied Peter

" _Kid if you don't fight Bone Saw then you'll forfeit the match!"_ The announcer yelled

Peter jumped down from the cage landing right infront of Bonesaw

BoneSaw threw a left and which Peter twisted his head.

 _"How did I miss!"_ Bonesaw yelled and threw a right, in which Peter dodged again.

Peter grabs Bonesaw them throws himself at the cage, knocking Bone Saw out.

" _And the winner is"_ The announcer said surprisingly " _The amazing Spider-Man!"_

The environment began to shift again, it was in the middle of the streets with squad cars and police lines blocking entry to the area.

Peter now out of wrestling costume rushed to the scene snatching the police line out of place.

 _"You can't get through here!"_ yelled one of the officers

" _He's my Guardian!"_ Peter yelled

Peter then kneeled down next to his uncle, " _Uncle Ben?"_ he called

" _P_ - _Peter, take care of your aunt"_ responded Benjamin Parker before closing his eyes

 _"Well are you happy now!?, You wanted to invade my privacy without my consent, I hope you like it you sick Bat Freak!"_ , Actual Peter yelled

Batman remained silent, The environment began shifting again and the Leagur found themselves back in the medical bay with Peter still in bed.

" _We have what we need to know about "Dormmanu"_ , said Batmam speaking up

" _If you want to ask how we know About Dormmanu, we just experienced your most tragic memories Peter but we still "saw" what recently happened to you"_ added Superman

" _We understand That you want to stop being Spider-man right now but we need your help, we predict a major villain- Darkseid is coming, Please trust us, well make things better for you, from your memories, this isn't the first time you gaven being Spider-man and returned stronger, the world needs Spider-man more than ever "_ Wonder woman said breaking the silence

 _"I'll' consider it"_ responded Peter

" _Starting from tomorrow we will write you in as a Reserve member, I know someone that can get you set up to an apartment while I give you an Identity on our Earth"_ asserted Batman

" _What's the catch"_ asked Peter

" _You will be under tight monitoring",_ Stated Batman " _do we have a deal?"_

 _"Fine, just don't be sneaking around In my private life ever again",_ Peter answered before shaking the Dark Knight's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER- Cafeteria**

Peter was sitting alone in the cafeteria thinking about whether he should return as Spider-Man, or rather introduce himself as Spider-Man in this strange new world. Thankfully some of the League members like the Flash provided Peter with a spare set of clothes because of their similar builds. Peter, finally deciding he needed something to eat walked over to the lunch-line, picking up a plate and a small cup of water.

" _Spider-Man, something troubling you?"_ Asked a voice belonging to a cafeteria worker.

" _Nothing, I'm fine"_ Peter replied

"I can't believe that Bat-man made me unable to wear my Mask around here!, I can't handle all this attention!" Peter furiously thought as he grabbed a slice of bread and a piece of ham. Walking out of line, Peter found an unoccupied table in the corner and took a seat. He began taking small bites at the sandwich he made before he put the sandwich down. "I can't even eat, great"

The cafeteria doors then slid open revealing Hawkgirl walking towards the line "It's her, even better" She dumped a piece of Turkey on her plate with what appeared to be some mixture of vegetables, She collected her meal and then began walking towards Peter's table causing Peter to look down and sigh slightly.

Peter didn't need his Spider Sense to know that Hawkgirl was glaring down upon him. Looking up at her maskless face for a split second Peter confirmed that Hawkgirl was indeed staring at him however this stare wasn't as intense as the one she gave him 2 days ago, this one seemed more sincere.

Hawkgirl broke the silence by reaching towards the metal chair and slowy painfully dragging it across the floor with a screech, she then dropped her mace on the cold steel table before taking a seat.

" _Batman want's to you take several tests, ad physical demonstration of your abilities"_ said Hawkgirl

" _Is that all?"_

 _"No, I wan't a rematch Peter Parker"_ Hawkgirl said sternly

" _After you attacked me, for taking too long to make up my mind?!"_ Peter said raising his voice slightly

" _See me in the simulation room after your tests"_ Said Hawkgirl, finishing her meal and walking out of the room.

 **CONFERENCE ROOM**

Batman was working on his laptop creating a identity for there newest guest and potential League member. He began filling out the lines of information.

Name: Peter Benjamin Parker

Age: Sixteen

Location of Birth: Gotham National Hospital

Occupation: Freelance Photography

Parents: Richard Parker (Deceased) Mary Parker (Deceased)

Guardians: Benjamin Parker (Deceased) May Parker (Deceased)

Batman finished the most basic parts of Peter's new identity and sent it into the system. He would have to consult Peter himself to confirm and revise his information. He then went off to search for Peter, where he would want to test his abilities.

Peter walked down the hallways holding his torn suit, deeply staring into it, remembering all of his past adventures.

"Even if I was to give up being Spider-man for a while, I'd eventually somehow find a way back into being Spider-Man "

"With great power,... comes great responsibilty"

Peter stopped walking and felt the slightest tingle of his 6th since but he ignored it and kept moving

" _Parker"_ saidthe Dark knight walking from the shadowed corners.

" _How long have you been hanging out in that one spot preparing for me to walk down this hallway?''_

 _"That dosen't matter, now follow me"_ said Batman, walking away with Peter close behind

 **MEDICAL BAY**

" _What are we doing here again?"_ Peter asked questionably with his arms crossed.

" _Lift up your sleeve, I'm taking a sample of your blood"_ Batman as Peter glared back

" _What are you planning to do with my blood?"_ Peter asked suprsingly

" _I'm taking a sample to implement it into the security system, you should have access to the javelins and the experimental teleportation bay to travel to a destined location"._ said The Dark Knight before tying down Peter's left arm, exposing a vein Peter felt the sharp sting of the syringe into his arm and looked at the canister being slowy filled with his blood. Batman then untied Peter's arm and slowy pulled the needle from the vein.

" _Can I get a bandaid on that doc?"_ Peter jokingly asked

" _No_ " Batman grimly responded " _I want to see how fast your healing factor seals up that small puncture"_

30 Seconds later, The bleeding stopped

" _Follow me to the combat testing area"_ Batman instructed as the two walked down the hallway into another room,

" _What's next?"_ Peter asked

" _Prepare yourself"_ Batman commanded as the two took fighting stances.


	5. Chapter 5

**JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER- COMBAT TESTING AREA**

" _Prepare yourself"_ Batman commanded as the two Both took defensive stances, Batman then analyzed Peter's stance before the two rushed at eachover. At the same time, both combatants spun around and threw separate spinning heel kicks that connected with eachover with a large snap. Taking the opportunity, Batman shoved Peter back and quickly performing a side kick- knocking Peter down to the floor. Wasting no time, Peter kiped-up back to his feet only to receive a smoke grenade to the face.

" _What exactly are you planning?"_ , Peter asked only to briefly be answered by multiple Baterangs getting tossed from various angles threw the dense and misty air. Peter twisted his head right dodging one baterang and back flipped towards the ceiling- dodging three baterangs flying in the smoke. Seeing a spare batering fly to his last location, Peter sent a line of webbing and yanked it to the ceiling with him. Seeing a glimpse of a shadow, he flung the Baterang only for it to slice through the shadow with a thud.

" _Where is he?"_ , Peter thought to himself only to receive a loud glare in his head, He twisted around to receive a stun baterang to the face, the disorentation caused him to detach from the ceiling and luckily land on his feet. Peter stood and waddled around dazed and literally was seeing three of everything.

I Think I feel a headache coming on" Peter groggily thought to himself, before seeing Batman's fist rushing at him from the darkness, causing Peter to roll back and shoot a web line at Batman's fist and sharply yanked him forward, Peter began to add a small amount of Spider Strength in his punches and began rammed his left fist into Batman's armored abdomen, Peter repeated his attack this time sending his right fist into his other ab.

" _Ugghh",_ Batman groaned, prompting Peter to not let up with his attacks as he Kneed Batman in the stomach making him barrel over, Peter did a flip in the air before letting his foot slam him into the ground. Peter did a second backflip letting himself land 12 feet away from Batman.

" _looks like I win_ "Peter cockingly said as he turned around looking away from Batman. Feeling only a brief tingle of his Spider-Sense, Peter didn't bother to turn around only to stop dead in his tracks when he heard the heard the Dark Knights voice.

" _You haven't "won" anything Parker",_ Peter gruffly heard before turning around to recive a hook to the face. Batman then grabbed Peter's arm and twisted it out of its socket.

Batman followed up by kicking Peter's left shin and slamming him towards the ground.

" _Your prone to distractions, you question your own abilities, you become full of yourself when you start to win a fight, face it I win"_ Batman said to Peter before loosening his iron grip and walking away.

" _Great, I look away for one minute and I get my ass handed to me, boy is Hawkgirl and Flash sure gonna live this up"_ , Peter said to himself before he walked out of the Combat testing area.

 **3 Hours Later- Gotham City, Wayne Maynor, Batcave**

In the darkness of The Batcave, Batman's base of operations, a loud electric crackle was heard and a bright light rapidly expanded and engulfed the area, the light rapidly disappeared revealing Batman standing in the once unoccupied space. Batman begun to take his cowl and suit off until he was interrupted by a low pitched buzz in his ear, he then pressed his microphone reciever in his ear.

" _Hey Bruce, This is Clark, I'm just making sure the teleportation into the cave was successful"_ said Superman's voice.

" _I'm fine Clark, you know the teleportation pod has an emergency failsafe"_ Bruce Wayne responded

 _"I'm just worried about you Bruce, like how you said the teleportation bays are only prototypes"_

 _"Dont worry about me, we have more important things to think about Like Darkseid, I'm out"_ Replied Bruce before he shut off his receiver.

" _Quite a Bruise you have there Master Bruce"_ said A man that appeared to be in his mid fifties wearing a tuxedo.

" _I decided to test Peter's, abilities in combat, He appears to have a broken sense of fighting and relies on his abilities to compensate for lack of skill"_ Replied Bruce with a Montone accent

" _Here is your dinner, Roast Beef and Turkey, don't forget you have an important meeting tomorrow with those contractors"_ said Alfred

" _I'm eating then going out on Patrol, where's Dick and Barbara?"_

" _Out on Patrol, they should be back here in thirty minutes sir"_ Alfred answered while nudging the plate in his arms towards Bruce

" _I suppose I could rest"_ said Bruce with him walking upstairs with Alfred close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER**

Peter was walking to the conference room as requested by Superman about his status in the Justice League. Stopping at the entrance to the room, Peter took a deep breath and pushed open the door and saw both Green Lantern's sitting at the table.

" _Where is everyone else?"_ Asked Peter

" _There out on missions in their respective cities."_ Answered Hal " _They should be here in 15 minutes"_ He said while twindling his fingers.

Peter took a closer look at the table and noticed a tag reading "Spider-Man, Junior League Member", _"Take a seat, It's literally got your name on it"_ , John commanded in which Peter complied by sitting down.

" _I guess I'm already a temporary member If I already have my own name tag and seat"_

 _"Temporary?"_ said Both Green Lanterns at the same time

 _"Yeah, I promised to help you guys with Darkseid and a few other things but I'm not sure I should continue being Spider-Man after that"_ Peter replied

Just then the main entry doors opened with Superman, Flash, Wonderwoman, Captain Atom, Hawkgirl, and Shazam walking in.

 _"Where's Batman?"_ asked a confused Peter.

" _He's out"_ answered Superman, before he and the other members took their seats.

" _I assume you already know we have voted you on the team as a junior member"_ said Captom Atom

" _Where getting ready to venture out into Metropolis, come with us Peter."_ Said Flash before taking off his mask, " _Wally, Wally West and don't make fun of my hair"_ , the other members soon did the same " _Diana Prince"_ , " _Billy Batson"_ , " _Shayera Hol_ ", _"Clark Kent", "John Stewart"_ , " _Hal Jordan"_.

" _What about Batman?"_ Peter asked

" _Trust me, He probably would kill us if we told you without his permission"_ Responded Hal.

" _It looks like we should get going soon", "Activate The telporter"_ A Bright light engulfed several of the members and they vanished into the air.

 **METROPOLIS**

A bright light engulfed a small alley-way with the several heroes in their civilian identities. Everyone except Peter stepped out of the alley.

" _Come on Kid"_ Said John " _We can't let you get lost!"_

Peter took a deep breath and stepped towards the edge

"Here Goes", He thought to himself before he walked forward and widened his eyes.

" _It looks like a more advanced New York"_

 _"Let's show you around Superman's city"_ said Clark as he gave a small pat on the shoulder to Peter. The group began to take a walk and stopped at the Metropolis national park.

Clark smiled when Peter saw a large marble carving of Superman standing proudly in place.

" _They really love you, don't they?"_ , Peter asked

" _Yes, They do"_ Clark Responded

" _It took New York 2 years to actually start tolerating me"_ Said Peter crossing his arms " _The NYPD Even shot at me a few times starting off as Spider-Man"_

 _"Trust Me Peter, Every hero was shot at starting off including Superman"_ Said Clark " _Well I'm nearly invulnerable anyway but you get the point"_

 _"Hey Pal"_ asserted Hal Jordan " _Lets get you some clothes, you've been wearing the same thing for a while now"_

" _I know a good place around here, follow me"_ Clark adds on and walks forward the group motioning Peter and the rest to follow him, they take a left and follow Clark to a small building. Clark pushes open the door and the group walks in.

" _Mr. Kent, what brings you here today"_ asks an lady appearing to being in her mid thirties.

" _I believe I told you about Peter Parker"_ Responded Clark gesturing to Peter.

" _What a pleasure to meet you Mr. Parker, call me Samantha"_ said Samantha, extending her hand.

" _Pleasure to meet you too, Samantha"_ Replied Peter before taking her hand and shaking it.

" _Clark told me that you worked as A freelance photographer for a few small businesses, is that correct?"_

 _"Yes"_ answered Peter

" _Great!, You know you can find a job at The Daily Planet, they need some Photographers."_ Said Samantha

" _Thanks for the recommendation"_ said Peter as he and the group walked down the aisle labeled "Shirts".

Peter found a pack of t-shirts similar to his size and picked them up, and moved on to a set of black jeans and grasped at them.

" _Hey Peter",_ said Billy " _I'm no expert on this but I recommend you get a suit of some sorts If you consider working at Clark's place I suggest buying a suit."_

" _Thanks for the advice Billy", said Peter before walking down to another aisle, the group shared a few sympathetic looks._

 _"How do you think the kid's coping"_ Hal asked the group.

" _He's slowy coming along, Just appears shaky"_ , Said Diana.

" _I can't blame him"_ , Said John Stewart " _Nearly Everyone he ever cares about is Dead and only his Aunt is Alive, all alone by herself"_

" _I understand that, I can't imagine how Ma or Pa would cope if one of them died, they would sure get lonely"_ spoken Clark while grasping his chin, " _That's while I check on them twice a week"_

 _"I sense in Peter's mind to slowy be calming down, however he is slightly tempered towards me and Bruce, especially Bruce"_ Announced J'onn.

" _Yea, especially with what happen between Peter and Bruce yesterday"_ Giggled Wally " _To my amazement Peter held his own against Bruce until he didn't realize Bruce was creeping up behind him, As far I Know he did good in combat, I guess his "Spider-Sense" is real because not many people can anticipate and dodge attacks from Bruce"_

" _What's Peter doing now anyway"_ Asked Billy, prompting Clark to face the wall and gaze into it briefly and then turn around.

" _Grabbing a pair of shoes and a blazer, and also a brown jacket"_ He announced to the group. Peter then came from around the corner and waited at the register for Samantha to ring up the price.

" _That'll Be Seventy Six Dollars and Seventy Two Cents"_ Samantha said to Peter, Prompting Peter to reach into his pocket and pulled out five twenty dollar bills.

" _That's nearly all my web-fluid money"_ Peter thought to himself before handing Samantha the The wad of cash in his hand with Her quickly skimming through the register and pulling two ten dollar bills and a couple of ones before handing them to Peter.

" _Come again soon"_ Samantha said waving her hand as Peter opened the door and left with the group following him.

" _Let's get you aquatinted with the city Pete"_ , said Wally " _I know a great food court 'round here"_ Making nearly everyone stare at him.

" _What?!"_ Wally yelled sounding shocked " _When you run as fast as me and have an extremely fast metabolism you have to know where the good spots are at, come on let's go!_ " Said Wally moving at a joggers pace.

Clark then pressed his ring and index finger to his ear

" _Bruce"_

* * *

 **METROPOLIS RESOURCE AND INFORMATION DISTRICT**

" _Clark",_ Bruce Wayne answered putting his fingers to his ears.

" _I have Peter with me in Metropolis right now, what's this business meeting about again",_ Asked Clark.

" _More Efficient, faster, and safer Planes and Aircraft, I'm competing with an rival company at the moment and If I win, I can get WayneTech to be the dominant Auto-mobile and Transportation parts maker in nearly half of America"_ , Said Bruce before walking out of an golden limousine and picking up a small suitcase before walking towards a large building.

" _Aah, Mister Wayne, what a pleasure to meet you"_ Said a lightly skinned man with a slight Indian accent wearing a blazer.

" _Same to you Mister K'hann"_ Said Bruce in a dominant manner.

" _So Wheres the competition"_ Bruce asked in a jokingly manner, he knew he won this, he always wins Bruce knew he'd have this one in the bag.

" _Right here"_ , said A distant but loud voice causing Bruce to turn around.

" _Luthor..."_ , Bruce muttered to himself, before turning around to glance at a bald Caucasian man in an green Suit.

" _Surprised to see me Brucey?"_ Lex Luthor Asked in an cockingly manner " _Lexcorp is and always will be number one in any business, I'll start by making the transportation business an monopoly and move on to the next."_

" _Says the one too broke to actually implement your plan into action as you always waste your resources going after Superman"_ Bruce Wayne said back, smilingly.

" _Says the one who inherited his own company from A Crime-Alley incident, I built mine from my Blood and Sweat, I'm just trying to prove that Superman is no hero, I Am!"_ , Yelled Lex

" _Some hero to be in an jail cell twenty four seven"_ , Bruce commented smugly

" _Gentlemen let's talk after we see both of the results of your Train systems, shall we_ " Said K'hann successfully breaking up the dispute between the two Mega Billionares. Both Lex and Bruce continued to stare at eachover intensely, not even taking a moment to look away, not showing a single sign of submission.

" _First test"_ , Said K'hann Breaking The painfully long silence between the two corporate giants " _How long shall it take for Both of your separate carts to arrive here?"_

Both of the men spoke at the exact same time trying to outdo the other.

" _Fifteen Minutes_ "

" _One hour_ "

Both Bruce and K'hann looked at Lex with Bruce laughing.

" _Really Mister Luthor, one hour? How is your "bullet-train" going to take an hour when your headquarters is stationed right here in Metropolis?"_

 _"I was assuming that was the time it would take for Wayne's slow ass train to arrive here, carry on"_ Said Lex looking embarrased

" _Next question, how does your "Bullet-Trains" move?"_

Bruce was the first to answer, _"High-Velocity Electromagnet propulsion System" capable of moving at an max speed of Five Hundred and Fifty Miles Per Hour, Speed was traded off for a safe and enjoyable journey"_ Bruce said confidently.

" _Ha!"_ Lex Laughed " _Your using slow ass 21st century technology when I'm using 22nd century tech, Nuclear Fission is the future!"_

" _How fast does yours goes, Mister Luthor"_ questioned K'hann with him adjusting his tie.

" _Seven Hundred and Eighty miles an hour"_ Lex Replied Cockingly

" _You don't mean_ -"

" _Yes the Speed of Sound!, A literal fighter Jet on the ground, travel from coast to coast in a few mere hours!"_ Interuppted Lex as he lifted and layed both of his legs on the glass table.

" _Okay Mister Luthor, you win speed, but I won't see it until I believe It, now what about Safety Precautions?"_ Asked K'hann worryingly.

" _Seat Belts, Seats are literally made out of Nylon, Front and rear shock absorbers, ya da ya da ya It's safe"_ Said Lex, crossing his arms and laying in his seat.

" _You forgot to mention the Nuclear Reactors, So Lex do Free Hazmat suits also come with the rides?, you should rename your bullet train "Mobile Chernobyl" it's literally an disaster on wheels._

" _So what_?!" Luthor yelled angrily before smashing the table, no-one absolutely no one pissed off Lex Luthor as much as Bruce Wayne did, Hell Luthor swore Bruce pissed him off more than Superman " _I have Two reactors, one in the cab and one in the front, the cores are individually covered in extremely dense and at the same time, self restoring materials nothing gets in or out, YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?!"_ Lex Raged as he saw K'hann check him in the between area for safety, he then turned to Bruce.

" _Now for you, Mister Wayne?"_ , He Asked Jotting his Pen

Breaking the painfully long silence of elecricity crackling through the flourecsent lights, Bruce spoke confidently " _Leather seats with hints of Nylon, Electromagnetic Seatbelts, Front and Rear shock absorbers, Emergency Distress signal, Hydraulic braking system, Onboard Weight Shifter controlled by A.I._ "

Bruce smiled as he saw the Pen trace around the answer he wanted.

" _DAMN!_ " Lex muttered, no one absoulutely no human being on Earth Pissed him off as much as Bruce Wayne, Luthor swore While he may have been the richer Billionaire, Wayne had the superior Tech, The superior engineers. Why would anyone Not want to work with _Lex Fricken Luthor_ , Why would anyone work for Wayne concidering most of Bruce's emplyees had to move the Gotham city, " _The Worst City in America_ " for crying out loud, usually anyone moving to Gotham intentionally would be guranteed to be either dead or found missing within a year or two, Lex glared at Bruce before being interuppted by a phone's ringing in the room, K'hann picked up a small rusted Corded telephone with hints of Blue on it and spoke for several seconds.

" _It's here"_

 _"Which one?"_

 _"That's... Preety fast"_

K'hann paused for a brief moment before asking a question to whoever he was with on the phone

" _How long for the other one?"_

 _"Five Minutes? Thats actually a great Speed concidering "subway traffic"_

K'hann then hung up the phone before placing it back near the wall it was facing before Giving a look to Lex Luthor, Lex smiled from ear to ear.

" _Your Bullet Train is outside right now Mister Luthor, Mistor Bruce yours will be approaching in about five minutes"_ said K'hann standing up and gesturing Bruce and Lex to follow him to an alternative exit where Lex's bullet train stood.

" _We should wait for mine to arrive here, after all it's just five minutes"_ disclosed Wayne

" _Don't be like that Bruce, after all it's just five minutes"_ copied Lex as the trio took a seat at a table inside the train before the door automatically closed and the Train slowy gained speed.

" _Alright the next Part of the test shall be entertainment any Televisions?"_

* * *

Recently Peter and the group wound up in a large mall, courtesy of Wally West, before the group could venture to the food court Diana and Shaeyra had all the males sit outside on the bench waiting for them to come out.

 _"It's been like An Half Hour already gosh!"_ Groaned Wally " _It's like my mom taking me back to back to school shooping."_

 _"Actually Wally, It's been Fifteen Minutes"_ added on J'onn

 _"I know it's just that when you move as fast as me, everything else moves painfully slow"_

The group sat at the counter with several people passing by them until Peter saw both Diana and Shayera walk out of the store with several bags in their hands.

" _To the food Court"_ Diana commanded

" _Yes ma'am"_ Flash jokingly replied.

The group then walked downstairs and walked towards the food court, Peter slightly widened his eyes, it was massive! Peter's raced already counting about fifteen at least thirty five separate restaurant franchises on one side of his mall, what perplexed Peter even more was that their was a "Marco's"restaurant right in front of him, no matter what universe Peter lands in "Marcos's" will always exist.

" _I know right?"_ Asked Wally almost if he read The young vigilantes mind " _So many choices here, so much time"_

" _Well I'll be getting pizza from Marco's_ " announced Peter before walking over to the stand

Sitting down at an empty table, Peter took a seat on the marble chair and started. Eating, it was unbelievable, It tastes just like the pizza from home. Home, painful memories now flowing freely, fresh in young Parker's near shattered mind. Trying to take his mind off the emotional pain, Peter looked up and became absorbed in his surroundings- People, couples, elders, the people Peter saw in his eye reminding him that he may never see aunt May ever again, No Mary Jane Watson, no Harry Osborn and most importantly, no Aunt May. That made Peter's entire body tingle and that wasn't do to Spider-Sense, it was fear. Aunt May was in her mid Sixties, sure she had the right physical body for other People her age but how would she successfully take care of herself? It worried Peter thinking about all the stress She might be going through, her Husband dead and her nephew missing for almost a week, it especially concerned Peter considering that Queens can almost become as bad as Gotham itself on some nights. Drug-lords, Gang Memebers, Thugs, rapists serial killers, it was nothing out of the ordinary for all of the two years and a half Peter has been Spider-Man but for an elderly woman to be walking the streets of any city alone, It made the teen absolutely shudder to his very core.

" _Hey Peter are you alright, You look like you're staring off into deep space"_ Asked Billy as the several league members took their seats near Peter.

Deciding to reassure the team, Peter finally spoke and reassured them that he just 'zoned out' so to speak. Peter went back to his pizza and began slowy chomping down on his extra stuffed cheese pizza. Diana, was the last one to come back and she opened up her box.

" _What's in there?"_ Wally asked, Diana then turned her box around to reveal to him that she was eating A medium sized plate of cesaear-salad.

" _Gross, No offense but you wouldn't catch me eating that"_

He then went back to his meal, literally inhaling The Philly Cheese Steaks"

Together, Peter and the others continued to eat in peace for several moments then Peter's Spider-sense blared at him putting him on edge,

"It's Coming from in front of me but what exactly is it?", his question was answered when a large explosion was heard outside with people screaming in all directions.

Clark stood up out of Reflex and rushed to the Bathroom with the other male members slowy following behind except Billy and Peter, The women of the group did the same and also rushed to the ladies bathroom.

Peter saw Billy run to an area out of sight from anyone's watching eyes and he yelled.

" _ **SHAZAM!** "_

A large crackle of thunder and lightning struck the hiding place of where the Teenaged boy stood, when the smoke was cleared Captain Marvel flew into the scene.

Peter rushed outside too, grabbing his backpack with his torn suit inside-just Incase, he stepped outside to see some twisted robot that stood 30 feet tall, and had 8 spider-like legs completely evening out the tremendous weight underneath, the robot had some type of large mounted missile launcher arm and was firing at every building in sight.

Peter somersaulted to cover as debree from the support structure started collapsing within itself on Peter. The robot was getting ready to fire another missile until it's arm was severed by some type of ray of sorts, this caused Peter to look up and saw Superman increase the intensity of his heat vision, engulfing the "elbow" pad of the droid in flames.

" _Commencing Self repair, Analyzing, Kyrptonian sample, sample obtained"_ Said the massive robot before its elbow pad started to stretch out and reconnect with the severed arm as large cables wrapped around the joint of the massive servo, it turned towards Superman.

" _Access Superman"_

 _It's one single eye then glowed a bright ruby red, a gentle hum grew more intense and was getting ready to fire at numerous buildings with civilians inside._

 _"Someone help us!"_ The bystanders hiding yelled, Peter knew that such an concentrated heat vision blast could possibly do more damage to the area than Ironman's repulsor rays ever could. Peter tightened his fist,

"With Great Power Comes great responsibility"

Peter fired a web and yanked forward the bystanders without them seeing his face. It's time That Peter would return or make an introduction as Spider-Man to this new world, Peter quickly attached to the wall and ran on the other side of the fallen rubble, He quickly flipped open and rummaged through his brown backpacked and slid on his torn mask, Upper costume, and lower costume. Peter walked towards the edge of the rubble where he saw Wonderwoman attacking the "legs" of the massive machine with Superman and Captain Marvel providing aerial support, using ranged attacks to scorch the machines chassis.

" _Here goes nothing"_ Peter said reassuring himself that he wanted to do this again. Peter knew he couldn't just stand by and let innocents get hurt, this is what cost him Uncle Ben. The droid let out an Large mechanical screech and slammed its "leg" on Diana's braces, The mech forced its limb down even further into the ground causing Diana to lodge in the ground like a nail in the peice of wood.

The mech tried to use its massive arm to snatch Superman out of the arm in which Clark quickly dodged. Peter fired two streams of webs from both wrists and hit the mech from behind, using all 10 tons of his spider-strength, Peter pulled the droid back and held it firmly in place.

" _Now Everyone!"_

Using all of their might, Superman, Shazam and Wonderwoman tore through the center of the machine, destroying the core instantly. The robot deactivated and quickly toppled over.

" _I'm back, anyone missed me?"_ Spider-man asked towards the group

 **METROPOLIS MALL**

For a brief moment the phantom pain struck through Peter's core, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to become Spider-Man again but he couldn't let innocent lives come into danger. Peter looked at his sore palms from holding the Now deactivated robot in place.

" _Way to make an entrance",_ Said The Man of Steel as he put a hand on Peter's shoulder.

" _What exactly is this type of robot?"_ , Asked The Flash as he stood on the chassis of the massive exoskeleton, Peter web-zipped himself downtowards the robot and landed on its head.

" _Appears to Be a multi-function Battle Mech from the outside",_ Peter said as he expected the exterior hardware of the machine, sure Peter was gifted in Chemical and Mechanical science as he could create his own Web-shooters and Spider trackers customized to his Spider-Sense but designing massive walking tanks was something Tony Stark specialized in.

" _Well call Batman and have him analyze it after we take it to the Watchtower for inspection"_ stated Superman as he held two fingers to his ear.

" _Watchtower, Commence teleportation to RD Bay hanger 12"_

A brief few moments later, the team was engulfed in a white light.

* * *

" _Mr. Luthor, you're rides entertainment is exceptional but the strippers..."_ ,

 _"Nonsense, the strippers are only for us, Jessica, Laura you are dismissed"_ Luthor commanded as the the two women found their spare set of chlothing and moved into an nearby room. Luthor let a devious grin spread across his cheeks causing Bruce to glare lightly upon him, the things Lex Luthor did and acted around Any Human brings especially Women absolutely disgusted Bruce and WonderWoman much more, Wonderwoman told the team if Lex suddenly found his way to Themyscra and attacked her Home, She and her sisters would have his head immediately without trial.

Suddenly a loud Groan was heard coming from the Front and the back of the Train, and the Lex was tossed out of his seat with Bruce barely hanging on the edge.

" _Metropoli's tracks are Farely bumpy and rusted"_ Said Lex standing up rubbing the ridge of his head.

" _The burning smell?"_ Asked Bruce who then stood up as well.

" _Mr. Luthor"_ The conductor of the train approached Lex " _The Main Braking system...Failed"_

 _"Then Turn off the system, and deploy the secondary brakes!"_ Lex Yelled running towards the cabin and pulling down the emergency stop Lever and stared at the Speed Indicator

"180, 179, 174, 160, 140, 122, Good" Luthor read to himself in his mind and Squinted when he read the speedometer

" _156, 172, 183, 190, 210"_ Lex grabbed his skull and began cursing loudly" _SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!"_ He slammed down on the control board, seething with rage, even though Luthor was using Nuclear Powered energy, his ride was nearly guaranteed not to fail, Lex quickly suspected Sabotage and would sue and have the sabetour killed, if... Lex survived of course.

Bruce stood behind Luthor and pressed his ear.

" _Bruce to Clark"_ Clark heard his receiver and pressed on his ear.

* * *

" _Bruce?_ "Clark asked out of curiosity pressing his fingers towards his ear.

" _Metropolis, Train, Superman Now.",_ Clark then flew out towards to the Javelin Bay with Peter turning around and Flash running past him.

 _"First day out and I can't even repair my suit",_ Peter said to himself running out to the Javelin bay, Peter found his seat and sat down, strapping himself in, The Javelin wasted no time, detaching from the restraining device and flew out of the Watchtower.

" _What's the Situation?",_ Peter asked

" _A Lexcorp Train is about to Crash into a busy portion of Downtown Metropolis moving at 240 MPH and rising, We have 7 Minutes"_


	7. Notice for this account

Due to losing temporarily moving access to my original Email address I will have an alt account just Incase I lose to access to my main account to "Thatguy47" until then I will continue working on both of my current stories with the two of my accounts, peace out and until next time.


End file.
